Special Potion
by Sanstu No A
Summary: Hiruma sduddenly fell after drinking the coffee made by Anezaki...What was the special liquid that was in the bottle ?


Hiruma: OI ! FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ! WHERE'S THE FUCKING AUTHOR ? SHE NEEDS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER !

Mamori : I thought she was with you ...

Hiruma : KUSO ! * pulls out a bone * CERBEROS !

Cerberos came runnning in. Hiruma give Cerberos Santsu's hair and Cerberos sniffed it out.

WAAARGHH ! SHIT ! CERBEROS STOP CHASING ME ! I JUST CAME BACK FROM SHOPPING ! YOU MAKE ME RAN ALL THE WAY FROM THE WAY FROM THE MALL TILL HERE !

YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT DEMON ! * points bazooka *

Hiruma: TCH! YOU"RE LATE * throws a bomb *

Mamori : mou...

Santsu : * avoids bomb * * came out from the air like an eagle *

Hiruma: Tch! More like a fucking duck!

Santsu : I don't own Eyeshield 21 !

( STILL FIGHTING WITH HIRUMA )

It was a bright day. As Mamori walks to school, she got bump by a man.

" Ouch!" as she yelped a little and fell down.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm in a hurry "as he quickly ran off apologizing.

" Just as I think that It would be a good day today " as she sigh and quickly pick her things up. Suddenly she saw a weird small bottle with some white liquid in it.

" What is this ? I think this belongs to that man who bumped me just now."she looks at the bottle curiously" Oh well, I'll go to the police station after school's over"she puts the bottle into her bag.

Practice Time.

"BANG ! BANG ! BANG !" Gunshots heard from the practice field during Deimon Devil Bats American football team practice .

" Run your feet you fucking brats ! " screamed Hiruma while he shoots at their feet with his AK-47.

"Mou..That guy is seriously gonna injured them!" as Mamori sighed and look at the yellow spiky hair shooting towards them and have a huge evil smile on his face.

"Mamo-nee..Ano..can I have a drink?"as Sena gasp tired from running around the field being shot by the Devil himself.

"Sure"she smiles as she reached the water and gave it to him."Thanks" but when he wants to drink it. The cup got shoot and Sena sure that the cup he was holding got shoot none other than Hiruma.

"Oi ! Fucking brat ! No time for you to rest ! Get your ass back in the field ! " as he points his guns towards him.

Sena shrieked and ran off to the field .

" Mou...Hiruma - kun! Don't you do that again ! I almost had a heart attack ! What if Sena got shot ?" as Mamori scolded at him.

"Tch! My eyesight is perfect and my accuracy in shooting is one hundred percent accurate" he spoke while chewing his chewing gum.

"Don't need to get yourself so uptight of all small matter fucking manager" while he pops his chewing gum balloon in his mouth. He walks away and goes to his team.

"Urgh! That man !" as she looks him walks towards his team.

After Practice.

Everybody was ready to go home after the long horrible practice that Hiruma threw at them.

" Mamo-nee..aren't you coming home with us ?" ask Sena.

" Aw..Im sorry Sena but I have some chores to do in club and I have to prepare all the papers and information about Ojyo White Knights last games and Hiruma's asking me to finish all of them tonight" she sighed while holding the papers in her arms.

"That devil is so horrible MAX! " as Monta stomps his feet like and angry monkey.

"Well. It's better for you guys to get 's getting dark now" she said while looking at the day getting darker.

"Alright than Mamo-nee..Please take care of yourself!" as he quickly bow and ran off.

"Bye bye MAX ! " Monta ran off and quickly followed Sena as well.

In The Club

"Oi ! Kuso maneja! ( fucking manger )! Have you finish the papers ?" he asked while tapping the keys on his laptop.

"I'm done and Hiruma- kun ! I told you I have a name" she explains furiously.

But he just ignore every words that she said and keep on typing on his Vaio laptop.

It was already 11.54pm and the both of them are still in the club. Mamori was half cleaning the club and Hiruma is still typing on his laptop.

" Oi! Fucking manager! Make coffee ! And make it fucking quick ! I need a lot of caffeine !" he ordered.

" Hiruma! How many times do I have to tell you ! I- HAVE- A - NAME ! Urgh..for godsake.." she muttered.

"Kekekeke...so i guess even the fucking manager can be pissed off...kekekekke..." he grin devilishly.

She ignored him and search for the reached the cup and the hot water but she couldn't find the coffee beans. " Where did I put it ?" she muttered.

"Oh yes ! Its near my bag! I remember the coffee beans have finished and I just bought a new one yesterday" she muttered to herself again.

She search for the coffee beans in her bag and when suddenly, the weird bottle just fell of from her bag and the strange white liquid got into Hiruma's cup without she notice it.

" Found it ! Where's the cup..Oh! There it is.." she reach the cup and mix it with the coffee beans . She then walks towards Hiruma and gave the cup to him.

" Finally ! You're so late fucking manager ! I told you to make it quick !" he took a sip from the cup.

" I just found the coffee beans okay ? I remembered the coffee beans had run out yesterday" she explains while looking at him.

He ignored her when suddenly he feels his throat and his body beginning to heat up. The cup fell from his hand and he fell down from the chair.

" Hiruma- kun ! Are you okay ? " she asked worriedly.

" Do...I...l..look...okay...fucki..fucking manager..." he gasp hard as he looks her.

She help him sit up on the chair and wipe off his sweat."Thats odd..he was perfectly fine just now...how come he's sweating like crazy now ? " she thinks to herself.

"F..Fuck!" he cursed.

" Wha..t did...you ...put..in m...my coffee...yo..you fucking...manager ? " he asked him while panting hard.

" I make it like you usually drink.." she focused at the ingredients when suddenly she saw the liquid in the bottle drop off from the table where she makes his coffee.

"Oh..my..God !"

Hiruma fell from his sitting position and end up on her hard while he hardly can move. " Hiruma-kun!" she shrieked a put her palms onto his cheek and caress them gently.

"What to do ? What to do ? " she thinks hard to herself when suddenly she felt two hands on her was Hiruma's hand .Her cheek turns red when he look at Hiruma.

"Oi..f..fucking..manager..are..you..gonna..help..or not ? " he asked furiously.

"S..sure..!" she said. She gaze at him looking at his sexy face with his sweaty body. She was in love with him but she never told him.

"Close..your eyes..." he ordered.

"Wh..what ?"

"Are you..gonna help or..not ? " he demanded.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt her lips was being was Hiruma's lips. She was shocked but she was lured by his lips and his urge to enter her lick his lip to make his entrance into her moan a little and and he make an entrance into his lick her tongue as he urge for more.

"H..Hiruma..k..kun.." she moan softly as she pull his head closer to her.

" F..fuck! I can't control myself ! This fucking manager ! She's...urgh! " he thinks to himself

He slithered his hands to her waist and hold her tightly to he break the kiss,he slowly went down toward her neck,her belly and her could not control his mouth from kissing every part of her kiss that he left on her body let her to moan softly which drove him crazy that he wants to hear it more and more.

He slowly lift up her shirt off and look down at her. He slowly kiss her again in the mouth but this time with a passionate kiss. His hand slowly making it ways to her breast and gently cup them let out a small moan but seductive enough to drove him crave her body for pin her down on the floor and looking at her gasping and moan with every touch he makes on her body. He unhook her bra and take off his shirt as well. He kiss her breast as slowly licking her nipples and suck onto moans hard as she wants moves his left hand between her legs and she was already wet. He stroked it gently and her back arched and let out soft moans. His heart saying he wants it more but his brain asking him to stop. He need to wake up.

"H..Hiruma..kun...I...please...s..stop.." she gasp hardly.

Suddenly it hit him. His head was beginning to feel like it was spinning and he faint on her beautiful body.

The Next Day. ( 4.06am)In the club.

Hiruma was lying on her lap. He regain conscious as he look up it was her. He was glad that she was still asleep.

"Fuck!" he cursed himself.

"H..Hiruma kun ?" she was awake by his voice.

"Listen...about..last night.." but before he wants to explain to her she jump towards him and hug him tightly to her.

"Im..so..worried...last night..(sob)...(sob).." she hugs him while crying holding him.

He just pulled her closer and hug her back."Baka..(stupid)" as he gently kiss her forehead.

" Listen..fucking manager..about last night..It..it suddenly came to me..the heat and the sweats..fuck!..I.."he went silent for a moment.

"...sorry" he muttered.

"Eh?" she was shocked. Hiruma said sorry ? THE DEVIL JUST SAID SORRY TO HER ? After last night incident. She was so furious at him and she stood in front of him.

" YOU'RE JUST GONNA SAY SORRY ? AFTER WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT ? LIKE YOU AND I WAS NOTHING ? NOTHING AT ALL? " she yelled at him and tears fell from her cheek.

" ...you dont...(sob)..(sob)...even know..my feeling.." s

He went silent.

" I..I...love...y.." just before she finished her sentence, he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Stupid fucking manager !...i...know..." he pulled her chin up and kiss her again.

" So that means...yes...? " she asked.

He went silent.

"Come on fucking girlfriend! I'm starve !" he said while putting his shirt and jacket on.

"y..yes!" she wiped her tears off and followed him.

The Chemistry Lab

" I did remember putting the bottle somewhere in my bag..." searching in his bag.

" Hey ! Shiro ! Did you bring the potion i told you ? " the scientist ask.

" Yes..but I swear there was 2 bottle in my bag yesterday"

" Well..nevermind..one is enough..lets run the test."

" Yes..It wasn't a real love potion anyway right ? The new boss is quite nuts right ?"

" You got that right!"

The two scientist laugh and went on with their test.

"YOU TWO FUCKING SCIENTIST ! GET ON THOSE FUCKING POTION NOW !" ordered the new boss. He smirk devilishly while pointing his AK-47 towards them.

"Ye..yes Sir !" they both yelped.

YA HA ! FUCKING GIRLFRIEND CALLED !

YA HA ! FUCKING GIRLFRIEND CALLED ! ( his ringtone * Mamori * XD cute ~)

" What? fucking girlfriend?" he speaks

"Mou...Youichi...I told you to call my name" she sigh in the phone

" Speak."

" Where are you now ? You told me to wait at the cafe but you aren't here yet ! Where are you ?" she asked

" Just at some chemical lab...I'll be right there fucking girlfriend...( a long silent )...creampuff..." he ends the conversation.

At The Cafe.

" Mou...What is he doing in a chemical lab ? ...wait ! Did he call me creampuff just now ?" she said to herself.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ? WAS IT AN ACCIDENT WITH THE POTION ? HAHAHH ! I DUNNO...ASK HIRUMA !

Hiruma: WHAT YOU FUCKING AUTHOR ? * pointing his AK-47 *

Me: WTF ? HIRUMA DON'T MESS WITH ME ! * point out bazooka *

Hiruma : YA HA ! NEVER GONNA LOSE FUCKING AUTHOR !

Mamori : Mou...you both might get injured.. * worrying *

BOOM ! BLAST ! YA HA ! KUSO ! ( fighting behind Mamori )

Mamori : Nothing can stop those both from fighting... =.="""


End file.
